10 Things
by Bri-Gils
Summary: The next generation of the Weasey-Potters is a mystery to us. Here are 10 things about each character that may help us get closer to them. AU in the sense that I basically characterized them for a next-gen story.
1. Teddy

I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER

* * *

**Edward Remus Lupin**

_April 8, 1998_

1. Teddy fell in love during his 5th year

_December 31, 2013 to be exact. It was by complete chance, actually. Considering he was a 5__th__ year and Victoire was only 3__rd__, he never really looked at her like __that__. She was quiet and always had her head in a notebook—the exact opposite of himself! Of course, they've exchanged friendly words before, but they were never very close. _

_ And then came the 2013 winter break. Teddy came back to Hogwarts only two days after Christmas since the Potters were going to Hawaii and he didn't want to be around Andromeda's sister, Narcissa. Victoire opted to stay instead of going to France with the rest of her family. The best decisions of their lives. _

_ There were only 30 students staying that year, and none were 1__st__ or 2__nd__ year. On New Year's Eve, a Gryffindor 7__th__ year thought it would be best to host a party and spread around the common room password (excluding the 3 Slytherins, of course). And at that party, there happened to be a game of spin the bottle._

_ He had never had a kiss like that before. He had never been so _at ease. _A tingle went down his spine and into his toes, the rest of the world evaporated, leaving Teddy and Victoire alone, connected at the lips and enveloped in warmth and tenderness. And Teddy knew he wanted- __**needed**__- more. _

_ They had managed to keep it a secret from her parents for a while (because who would want their 13/14 year old to be dating a teenager with bright blue hair and a lip ring?!) until that insufferable Rita Skeeter caught them at the World Cup. Teddy swears that Bill looks at him with a dirty eye every single time now._

boggart was a werewolf

_It's not like he was scared of werewolves or anything, he was one of the biggest fighters for half-breed rights. But it wasn't _any _werewolf—it was __him__. What if one full moon he ended up turning? He was 25% werewolf, so there was a chance, wasn't there? And if it did, nothing would stop him from hurting his friends, his Grandmother, the Potters, Victoire, or even his _future children_. He would never sleep peacefully on a full moon, just waiting for the transformation to happen….. yet, in his entire 88 years of living, he never did. _

3. Throughout all 7 years at Hogwarts, he's never gotten a detention.

_Of course he pulled pranks being a marauder's son and everything; and with the map he was out after hours at least twice a week—but he never got caught. It did help that he could change his appearance at will. Nigel Proia could never understand why the teachers gave him so many detentions when he did nothing at all._

4. Teddy lived in France for a year

_It was the year after he graduated. He wanted to learn French. With Victoire at Hogwarts, he didn't tell her of the relocation. The look on her face when he met her at Platform 9 ¾ speaking (almost) fluent French was totally worth it. _

_ And the practice helped when he moved there with Vicky only 3 years later._

5. If he had to pick the marauder he was most like, it would be Sirius Black

_He was a reckless hothead. That was basically the only reason. If something annoyed Teddy, he would let that annoyance be known. Anyone who has lived with him has witnessed his yelling. And, according to McGonagall, he is the only person to _ever_ jump out of a window in the Gryffindor tower. It goes without saying that he had a broom with him, but he didn't feel the need to actually _use _it until he was 10 feet away from crashing into the ground. To condense—none of the Weasleys trusted him with any Weasley Wizard's Wheezes products._

6. Teddy has been a prankster since he was four

_Whenever Andromeda or Harry took him somewhere, whether it was a park or out shopping, the moment they took a few steps away from Teddy, he would completely change his appearance. His skin color, his hair, his height, his eyes, his limbs, _everything_. When the adult returned to him, they would have a heart attack when they realized they couldn't find him. Despite the scolding he would receive, multiple times, he would giggle for hours afterwards._

7. Teddy always called the Potter kids out on their bullshit

_Whenever James and Al were fighting and blaming each other, he would set them straight. Forget about lying or cheating during a game, Teddy always seemed to catch them. It was that quality that really made the younger children look up to him, and see him as another sibling. Nevertheless, the blue haired boy always seemed to have a soft spot for the youngest Potter. He just could never bring himself to reprimand Lily; she was his Potter Princess._

8. Despite being nothing like him, everyone always compared Teddy to Remus.

_It was extremely annoying, actually. No matter what he did, someone who knew his father (mainly teachers) would say either "You're father would do the same exact thing!" or "You're nothing like your father at all!" Why would they feel the need to compare them? Teddy _wasn't_ his father. But the thing that bugged him most was that no one _ever _compared him to his mother. Well, excluding Andromeda, Harry and Ginny. But it was remarkable how much he _was _like his mother. He was clumsy, a metamorphmagus, and eager to help all the time. He even became an auror like she was. Still, the comparison never came._

9. He was _terrified _of owls

_It was a bit unfortunate. When he was six, George Weasley's owl broke its wing during a journey and ended up flying directly into Teddy's face. He would make his friends attach and detach letters for him. And he _never_ wanted to own one._

10. He owned five dogs.

_The black poodle was Moony, the golden lab was Padfoot, the bulldog was Snuffles, the cockapoo was Prongs, and the pug was Tonks. His favorite part of coming home from Hogwarts was seeing his dogs again. He could never thank his grandmother enough for watching them while he was away. Although, Teddy always found it odd how Harry seemed to like all the dogs yet had a weird aversion to Snuffles._


	2. Victoire

I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER

* * *

**Victoire Gabrielle Weasley**

_May 2, 2000_

1. Writing was her escape

_She found peace in it. Wherever you found Victoire, you found a notebook. She wrote everything and anything: Diary entries, stories she made up, notes about things she liked, to-do lists, even quotes from someone she talked to that day. "Everything is inspiration", she'd say. It came as no surprise when Victoire began publishing books. Her stories were loved in both the wizarding and muggle worlds. Not to mention, she soon became a favorite at the Daily Prophet, causing Rita Skeeter to be demoted to a columnist. _

2. She's been in love with Teddy since 1st year

_It was her first weekend at Hogwarts. The past week was magical, no pun intended. The people were so amazing and nice, she hadn't left Khloe Moon's side since the sorting! That is, until Sunday. When Victoire missed the weekly Weasley brunch._

_ It's not like she's never missed a brunch before. She's spent weeks in France with the Delacours and has been stuck at home, sick in bed. But it just occurred to her that she would be missing every brunch until _June_. So, to avoid being seen, she ran to the haunted bathroom and broke down crying._

_ And then Teddy found her. That was the first time in her memory that they had a real conversation, one without Victoire being lost in her imagination or Teddy jumping right into whatever crazy thing he thought of next. And Teddy—loud, obnoxious Teddy—**listened**. She pined for him for two and a half more years until she was lucky enough to land on him during a game of spin the bottle._

3. Victoire preferred her French cousins.

_She did love her Weasley cousins, really, but Archie and Colette Beaudreau were just too cute. It may have something to do with being ten/thirteen years older than them, but their childish antics are Victoire's favorite thing to witness. Whereas with the Weasleys, she finds some of them just a bit too immature._

4. She always knew she wasn't a Gryffindor

_She was never very brave. Always afraid to stand too close to the edge of the cliff, to hold the jellyfish; she nearly peed her pants whenever one of her relatives would tell a war story (_Her mum and Uncle Harry were in the _Triwizard tournament, _really?). _She couldn't imagine living during that time period._

_No, Victoire always seemed to know that she'd be a Ravenclaw. She was smart and always had her nose it some sort of book—be it notebook or story, like a stereotypical ravenclaw. The sorting hat took literally two seconds, only saying "Oh, you're easy" before shouting "RAVENCLAW" to the entire Great Hall. Solving the Common Room door question was easily her favorite part of the day._

5. She only had nine toes.

_Victoire was born with ten. She doesn't quite remember what happened to make her loose her right pinky toe. According to her mother, when she was four, Fleur left Victoire downstairs in the same room as her wand when the blonde quarter-veela had to rush upstairs to tend to infant Dominique. By the time the 27 year old came back downstairs, Victoire was bawling with the rosewood wand in her hand, her foot covered in blood, and the toe nowhere to be seen. They never did find it. _

6. Victoire didn't love the beach

_All of her cousins _loved_ going to the beach whenever they visited, and she could never understand why. It was just sand, which got annoyingly hot and irritated her feet; the waves knocking sharp shells into her legs. Maybe it was because she's lived there her entire life, but the beach just didn't seem special to her. She preferred hiking in the woods. _

7. Despite her pureblood background, she preferred muggle music

_Aunt Audrey introduced it to her. She loved, **loved, loved **One Direction. Her father rolled his eyes at her whenever she would have a one-person dance party in her room, but there was something about those five boys that she adored. Her other favorite singer—Taylor Swift. How did she always seem to sing about how Victoire was feeling? It was like Taylor read her diary! _

8. Victoire always dreamed about being a ballerina

_When she was younger, she almost wanted to be a squib so she could apply to the Royal Ballet School. Of course, that didn't happen. But she still took ballet classes up until she went to Hogwarts. She even forced her parents to take her to see _The Nutcracker_. It was no shock when her first popular book was about—you guessed it—a ballerina._

9. Drunk Victoire was the life of the party

_When firewhisky was around and Victoire was invited, you could expect a good time. From always starting a game of alcoholic-butterbeer pong, to her "amazing" party dancing, her Uncle George would say she was "was just like ol' Uncle Bilius". Rita Skeeter had a field day after Victoire attended the ministry ball._

_10. _She interned at Flourish and Blotts

_ It was her favorite summer, after her 6th year, just when she was of age. Surrounded by all the leather-bound worlds, waiting to be opened and discovered. People watching while eating lunch at the Leaky Cauldron; creating stories in her mind about what they were saying and why they were there. It almost made her not want to go back to Hogwarts. Almost._


	3. Molly

I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER

* * *

**Molly Catalina Weasley**

_September 29, 2003_

1. Molly was ambitious

_ She always dreamed about being Minister of Magic. Visiting her father at work had been some of her favorite memories from her childhood. Once she got to Hogwarts, she knew that if she was to be minister someday that she would have to be the top of her class; her grades rivalling Hermione's. Once she reached 5th year, she was distraught to find out she wasn't chosen to be prefect, convinced that "only prefects can become minister!" Yet, by 7th year she was Head Girl, and happy to tell anyone who had ears. It only took her 23 years to go from a low key worker in the Department of Magical Education to Minister of Magic, lasting for a successful 12 years until she left the Ministry to teach charms at Hogwarts and, at age 64 became Headmistress. Yes, no one could argue that Molly was _extremely _ambitious._

2. Her favorite cousin was Rose

_As young children, they got along well enough, but Rose was never without Albus. It wasn't until the younger Weasley reached Hogwarts that the two girls _really_ became close. They were both ambitious, smart, sarcastic—not to mention tall. Rose became the one that Molly went to when she wanted to gather Hogwarts gossip, or needed help studying, or even just hanging out during a Weasley brunch. _

3. Molly was asexual

_The only one she ever told was her sister. She was just never interested in sex, or any romance for that matter. Romance would distract her from her work, anyway. And she didn't need a soulmate, she had her sister, parents, and eventually, her nieces and nephews_

4. She played chaser

_As a typical Weasley, she played quidditch. Winning the Quidditch cup twice during her time at Hogwarts, she was fairly talented. Although, with Molly, Victoire, and Dominique all on one team, no one doubted their inevitable victory that year._

5. She could never solve the door riddles

_Molly would have to sit outside the common room door waiting for some other Ravenclaw to come along and solve it for her. She couldn't remember how many times she had to wait for the prefects to be back from their rounds. It got to the point where they made Ravenclaw Tower a part of their route just in case Molly was sitting there. It made her feel like a failure to the Ravenclaw house_

6. She never understood why witches and wizards saw muggles as a different species

_It was probably because her mum was a muggle, but there wasn't that much different between muggles and wizards—only what the muggles did to make up for the amenities wizards had magic for. In her third year she took muggle studies to see how wizards viewed them. Merlin, they were _ignorant

7. Molly adored Christmas

_It was easily her favorite holiday. Not only did she love the mint green sweater she received every year from Nana Weasley, but the family snowball fight was the best tradition ever known. Spending the day in the snow, only to come in to hot chocolate and Aunt Ginny's famous Christmas cookies, Christmas was one of the only times Molly took off to _truly_ relax._

8. Molly and Lucy's relationship was only rivalled by Molly and Cara's

_The saying "Sisters by fate, friends by choice" definitely applies to Molly and Lucy. There is no secret one of them has that the other doesn't know. Before Molly went to Hogwarts, you would never see one without the other. Nana Weasley claimed the two were as close as Uncle George and his twin, Fred._

_ And then Molly went to Hogwarts, leaving her little sister behind for a year. And that was when she met Cara Bella._

_ The Bella family, like Molly's own, consisted of a magical parent and a muggle—but in her case, the father was the muggle and her mother was a witch. The two bonded almost instantly while telling stories about their accidental magic wile in the muggle world. _

_It was easy to tell that Lucy was jealous. When she received letters home, with Molly's neat cursive gushing about her new brunette friend, she couldn't help but turn green with envy. Why was that girl stealing her sister? It wasn't until the younger Weasley joined the two girls at Hogwarts and gained friends in her own year that the two girls realized they could have other best friends, yet still be best friends_

_After all: Sisters by fate, friends by choice._

9. She looked like a true Weasley

_With two redhead parents, it's easy to see why. Molly was pale and tall—the only other person who could match her height (excluding the boys) was Rose. Her hair was pin-straight and a bright, sunny shade of red, in true Weasley fashion. Her freckles, which came more from her father instead of her mother, covered every part of her body; from her wide cheekbones to her small, rectangular feet. The only thing that set her truly apart from her father's generation of Weasleys was the small gray-blue eyes, surrounded by short lashes. Unlike her father and sister, who both had Arthur Weasley's bright sky blue eye color, Molly's were almost identical to a Malfoy's eye. Her color tended to change depending on her outfit or the sun outside, becoming brighter in the summer when the girl dressed in a sunny yellow, to being grayer—even close to white—when it was an overcast winter day._

10. She swore like a sailor

_The first time she ever said a curse word, she was four years old. The family was spending a Sunday at the Burrow, like they usually did. Being late May, they had decided to eat lunch outside. And then Rose decided to dirty her diaper. Molly, being an ever-curious four year old, decided to follow Ron into the Burrow as he went to change the baby's diaper. While he was cleaning her… private parts, he somehow managed to accidentally push Rose off of the table she was laying on. His loud, "FUCK!" before the 14 month old stopped her fall (Merlin bless accidental magic) was not missed by Molly's ears. So, the next day, when Lucy swiped her elder sister's sugar quill, the F-bomb made its way out of the little girl's lips, much to her parent's surprise._

_ Up until Hogwarts, she didn't have many other swear words pass through her lips. And then peeves gave her a whole new vocabulary _

* * *

Please review! Thanks for reading :)


	4. Dominique

I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTEr

* * *

**A/N: I just wanted to say that I am doing all the the cousins, but I'll be posting them in [what i believe is] their birth order**

* * *

**Dominique Ginevra Weasley**

_November 3, 2003_

1. Dominique was bisexual

_But she's only ever had boyfriends. In her words, "She admired girls from afar". The one time she got up-close was during a party after a quidditch game in her fourth year. After a little too much firewhisky, all the boys and girls started to look alike anyway._

_ She never told any of her extended family. The only real reason her immediate family knew was from their trip to France during Dom's thirteenth year of life, just before third year. Fleur was insistent that her children attend some veela festival, one that she went to as a child. While the male Veelas seemed to catch Victoire's eye, Dom was just as into the female ones as Louis was._

2. Her boggart was her father

_Not that she was actually scared of him or anything. When she was younger, it was a giant sandcrab, like the ones found by Shell Cottage. But once she was 17 and saw her father's disappointed face, her biggest fear was seeing it again. She cried for weeks after the first time._

3. Her favorite Uncle was George

_How could it not be? He would give all of the cousins free WWW products, which were put to use by most at school. He even granted them with extendable ears, something that never reached the display shelf, and let the kids listen in on quite a number of conversations._

_ But most importantly, he gave her a job. A place to stay when she was lost. And despite the fact that she never graduated school or took NEWTs, he let her help him create new Weasley Wizard Wheezes' products. A way that she could not only provide for herself, but also her child._

4. As a little girl, Dom wanted to be a cursebreaker

_Hearing all the stories her dad told about when he lived in Egypt were _fascinating_. She wanted to do that—live an adventure. And being the Ravenclaw that she was, Dom even began learning gobbledegook. When the rest of the family was arguing in French, a language her father didn't know, he would start conversation with her in gobbledegook, making the others wonder what they were discussing._

_ Of course, once she got older, those plans never became a reality._

5. Her amortentia smell was wild flowers, burning wood, and sweat

_The first two made sense—Dom cherished Bon fires and the field of flowers behind Percy and Audrey's house was one of her favorite places. The sweat on the other hand, that was weird. Imagine being in potions class with everyone else smelling sweet things, all happy and such while you're smelling _sweat_. Why would her soulmate remind her of sweat, anyway?_

6 .Dom and Vicky never really got along

_ It was easy to see why, Victoire was a quiet introvert, Dominique was loud and loved to be in the middle of things (most things included having wrestling matches with Matthew Tate and Maximum McDougal in the muddy quidditch field after a rainstorm)—they just had clashing personalities. _

_ Though, that never stopped them from having each other's backs. They just refused to share clothes._

7. She always felt too dumb for Ravenclaw

_Unlike most of her house, Dominique never placed top in her classes. While her friends as housemates were doing their homework or studying, she'd be trying to get enchanted paper airplanes to stay in the air longer or putting new charms on her maxi pads so they helped prevent yeast infections. It wasn't until she found out that Luna Scamander (who she thought was a hufflepuff) ended up being a Ravenclaw, did she realize that there were different forms of intelligence._

_ Not to mention, her ability to create new charms helped the Weasley Wizard Wheezes return to the popularity they achieved back in the 90s_

8. There were three moments that changed her life completely.

_The first was when she realized she was pregnant. Now, being pregnant would change anyone's life but being pregnant at seventeen just turned everything upside down. It created disappointment, a web of lies, and—with Weasley as her surname—a juicy gossip story. One that suddenly threw Dom, and her growing stomach, into the public's eye._

_ The second was when she gave birth. It the span of four hours and twenty-three minutes, every second of which included crushing her mum's hand, cursing at everyone in the room, and an amount of pain that Dom would imagine was associated with the cruciatus curse, the teenager became a mother. The bloody, wrinkly thing in her arms—**that was her daughter**. She never knew it was possible to love someone as much as Dominique loved her. And the strawberry blonde was now determined to give the little girl the life she deserved._

_ Thirdly, was at the 2022 World cup. It was a little over a year after her daughter was born, although the infant was staying at the burrow with Great-Grandparents (The 70-something year olds felt more comfortable listening to the excitement of the world cup from their radio in the kitchen). The moment was nothing special really; Dom was just wandering the campgrounds with Freddie, James, and James' girlfriend when they bumped into David Suzuki, a Gryffindor who had been a year ahead of her. No, it was the smell of that moment. **It smelled like sweat**_**. **_ Sweat that smelled as though David had been outside for hours, possibly working out. Sweat that had a slight soapy scent to it. Sweat that smelled exactly like the one in her amortentia. Needless to say, Dominique Weasley became Dominique Suzuki five years, seven months, and two days later._

9. Dominique _loved _muggle football

_Aunt Audrey introduced her to it. She couldn't understand why wizards thought it was boring. So what if no one was flying? The players were running constantly, and weren't allowed to use their hands! How they didn't stop and die in agony and shortness of breath, Dom never knew. What she did know was if she had to pick between quidditch and football—she'd pick football. _

10. Willow Evangeline Weasley

_Her daughter. The little girl with dimpled cheeks, curly blonde hair, and dark brown eyes. She meant the world to Dom. _

_ Even though she was a mistake, even though she made life 1000x tougher for the French girl, and even though she cried endlessly as a newborn, Dominique could not picture her life without little Willow. As hard as life chose to be, whenever Willow Weasley was around, Dom knew the struggle was worth it._

* * *

Please review! Thanks for reading :)


	5. James

I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTEr

* * *

**A/N: I just wanted to say that I am doing all the the cousins, but I'll be posting them in [what i believe is] their birth order**

* * *

**James Sirius Potter**

_December 27, 2004_

1. He's a musician

_It's all thanks to Teddy, really. After all, Teddy was the one who bought him a guitar when he was nine. The guitar, which he quickly mastered, soon branched out into violin, piano, and drums. If only there were four of him—then he could start a band!_

_ All jokes aside, music really was his passion. It annoyed Albus and Lily to no end when James felt the need for an impromptu concert in the middle of the night. Harry even took to casting _muffliato _on his son's door so the rest of the family could get their sleep. And while most people would never go to Hogwarts without their pet or broomstick (both of which James also took with him), the eldest Potter offspring wouldn't dare to spend a year parted from his black acoustic. And while the older kids would usher the first and second years upstairs once the Gryffindor parties started going crazy, they always let James stay and play music for them._

2. He was the smallest cousin

_As a baby it was understandable, considering the fact that he was about a month premature. But as he got older, he never seemed to catch up to the other kids. Even Al, who was 10 months younger than him, was always the same height, if not an inch or two taller, than his older brother. James hated it. All he could do was thank Merlin that Lily was always shorter than him. Although, that might also be due to their three year age gap._

3. He always though Al would marry Jenna

_The two of them were best friends since the day they met at Hogwarts. Whenever James looked for one, he would always find the other there. After hearing about how [most] of his Aunts and Uncles married one of the first people they met at Hogwarts, James assumed that most people married the person they spent the train ride with. That was probably why he assumed he would marry Madyson Isler, too. Thank god he dodged a bullet on that one._

4. He was the first Weasley grandson

_It's funny how after generations of only boys in the Weasley family, the first few grandchildren were all girls. Of course, he technically wasn't a Weasley since he had his father's surname. And he was supposed to be born the day after Louis._

_ James always felt that Grandma Weasley always favored him because of his gender. Not that it was huge favoritism or anything, but (and Al noticed this too) she seemed to smile wider at James, her eyes seemed to twinkle more, and all of the cousins always swore that James' Christmas sweater was the softest_

_ James also took it the hardest out of all the grandchildren when his grandmother passed away._

5. James played keeper

_He believed that keeper was the most important position. Okay, James was probably biased, but it was still true. The seeker, while important, is useless if adding the 150 points doesn't give the team a lead. The keeper prevents scores, letting their own team get ahead. Without the keeper—without James—the other team would most likely win._

6. James left to find himself

_ Growing up, he was always known as "Harry Potter's son". It seemed that anything he even attempted to do, his dad already did and had about 1000 obstacles to face while doing it. All James wanted was a chance to find himself without having the world on his back, wondering how the young man was going outshine his father. And James hated being stuck in his shadow._

_ At the time, James figured that Harry was hardly ever home—would it make a difference if James left? The answer, although not obvious to him, was yes._

_ After he left, he was scared to come back. After hearing about Uncle Percy leaving, he knew his family would be angry at him. Yet, they would also be hurting. James was suddenly ashamed to call himself a Gryffindor._

_ And then he ran into Jenna. And he heard about the wedding. And Jenna convinced him to go to Al's graduation. The thing is, his family welcomed him back_. _He still doesn't believe he deserves them._

7. He was allergic to pumpkins

_He doesn't quite remember how he found out, but his parents forbade him from eating pumpkin pie, drinking pumpkin juice, and carving them at Halloween. When he was eight, James decided he must know what pumpkin juice tasted like._

_ After spending two days in St. Mungo's, Teddy told James that he was the epitome of a Gryffindor. Ginny claimed that he was the biggest idiot ever, although she wouldn't stop hugging him. And Harry was on an Auror mission, and know about any of it until a week later._

8. He never considered himself a next generation marauder.

_He did have his fair share of pranks, but most weren't as extravagant as his grandfather. He would do simpler things, such as put a simple sticking charm on one of the Ravenclaw benches in the Great Hall, or leave trails of treats for Filch to follow all night, wasting the caretaker's time. And with the invisibility cloak and Marauder's map in hand, he hardly ever got caught. _

_ Of course, his plan had always been to prank Al. In a perfect world, it would be all day every day. In reality, after the younger Potter took a beating by the Womping Willow and a howler was sent, James would have to resort to teasing._

9. His name was _James._

_ Jamie was a girl's name. Jim was a fat, middle-aged man. Jimmy just didn't suit him. He had no problem giving other_ _people nicknames, "Al" for Albus, "Teddy" even though everyone else eventually called him Ted (as a compromise, Teddy called him Jim), calling Nikotius Bell "Nicky". But no one could call him anything but James_

_ So when Jenna came alone and called him "Jamie" without him blowing his head off, everyone knew there was something special between them._

10. James loved camping

_ The first time he ever went camping was in his summer between first and second year. Nicky Bell invited him to go along with the Bell family. Needless to say, James loved it. He spent the next year begging his parents to go on a trip. For some reason though, his father loathed the idea of camping. He claimed that he "camped enough to last five lifetimes". _

_ It never stopped James from asking at the end of every school year._

* * *

Please review! Thanks for reading :)


End file.
